Noticing JJ
by PanicButton
Summary: Reid finally notices JJ.Fluff-drugs-snogging and much much more. This is NOT a serious fic. ONESHOT


Noticing JJ

_Someone once shouted across the street to Reid: FREAK!_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

**A/N a lot of my regular readers know how I feel about the ReidJJ situation. Here is a oneshot to put it all in proper perspective. Enjoy**. **Danger – extreme sleazy fluff alert !!!! Oooops it degenerated into pure silliness….oh well. !!! Warning---mention of drugs!!! **

He sat and pretended to read.

He could see her over the top of page 15 and couldn't take his eyes off that wonderful form. She moved like a gazelle and had the grace of something very graceful. Reid decided to google that later and see if he could find something more graceful than that blond bombshell JJ. SIGH.

Spencer knew they thought he was a bit odd. Like nothing really happened on the date to the ball game. Well something did happen. He got distracted and he was regretting his actions now. The perfect woman in every sense. Almost every one anyway. She wouldn't go to comic con. She didn't bother listening to his vastly interesting facts and she made crap coffee, but apart from that she was probably the role model for Barbie.

Eyes he wanted to fall into and never resurface.

He watched her lithe body turn and walk away from him. That walk! The way she swung her hips. The over tight skirt. He traced the outline of her thong with his eidetic memory, and saved it for later.

Ah such bliss – the toss of the hair! His book slipped out of his hands and dropped with a thud onto the desk.

"You OK Reid?" Morgan was looking over at his partner and grinning.

Reid looked over at Morgan and smiled. "Oh I am wonderful!"

……………

The end of the day saw Spencer having to share the elevator down to ground level with the goddess who shall not be named, and Prentiss. He wanted to reach over and touch her tresses, and wind his fingers through her hair and pull real hard and say "Get out of the damned elevator Emily." But he couldn't. He had to stand and wait with his messenger bag held in front of him and smile so hard that his face hurt.

Reid caught the train home and walked with a happy stride along the side walk towards his home. He unlocked his door and turned off the alarm and then walked to the kitchen, hanging his messenger bag over the back of a chair. With a fresh coffee in his hands he walked to his small lounge full of books. As he walked past the small desk where he kept his lap top he opened a drawer and pulled out a magazine.

This was his dream book. This was his love. The pages were dog eared, and the centrefold had sticky tape holding her in place but the important part was un-marred. It had taken him a long time to get this particular magazine this way. Hours sitting on the computer fiddling with photoshop and pictures he had sneakily taken with the camera on his phone. Oh the camera on the phone! Such sweet delight! Anyway – each 'model' in his 'magazine' now had JJ's face pasted over the top. It was incredible. It was every hot blooded mans fantasy, and it was all his!

His bath time was another total delight for Reid. He had cunningly laminated a few pictures of the person he was lusting over so if he dropped them in the soapy water they wouldn't be ruined. These too he kept in a secret hiding place. The last thing he would want was for one of the team to find this stuff.

…………….

JJ had driven home in a good mood. She was sure Spence had been staring at her ass again today. She could smell the pheromones wafting from his body every time she walked by his desk. Which today had been frequently.

She adored everything about him. That hair, the giggle, the vacant expressions, the smell, and the way he never asked her to make coffee. It was always 'No JJ I will do it.' Such a gentleman. Not many around these days.

Sure he was totally annoying when he rattled on like a complete tit about some random and very boring fact and yes he pissed her off that he sulked like a child about the comic con thing, and she never fully understood what happened at the ball game, but he was very distracted that day, and not by her. Since then she had done her best to pull him back in her direction, and she was sure it was working at last.

………………

The following day saw them out on a case. He watched her with big adoring eyes during the briefing in the roundtable room. His eyes caught every little movement of her hands and he remembered back to when the dogs nearly ate her alive. Hankel – yes Tobias, or Tubbs as Spence liked to think of him – yes good old Tubbs had changed his life. Opened his eyes and more.

"Excuse me." Spence suddenly squeaked and grabbing his messenger bag he legged it to the men's room. He was lucky the washrooms were empty. Hang on – they were always empty, except for when Derek would bust in on him, but today he had a chance.

He slipped into the end cubical and locked the door.

Such sweet bliss to surrender to the drugs he was hopelessly addicted to. His arm was a mess but that was fine, he had long sleeves on. No one will notice his druggy face and twitchy hands and the way he picked and fiddled with his arm. No – no one will notice that. Not even the countries top profilers who can tell what shampoo someone had used by the way their head exploded could spot that he was a junky. He was safe.

He really hoped he wouldn't have another sodding flash back to his miserable childhood. This stuff was meant to take away the pressure not rub in what a freak he was. Just once he would like a flashback to something nice. Or – here's a thought – nothing, oblivion. Yes that would be nice.

_Flashback_

"_You stupid or something? Why don't you get up out of bed rather than lay there in the wet. You nasty dirty little boy. For someone who is meant to be so intelligent you are pretty stupid." Uncle Wally was shouting at him._

"_I'm I'm sorry, but it was dark." The young Spencer muttered._

"_Vile dirty boy. You will have to go to school stinking like a latrine now."_

_End of Flashback_

"Uncle Wally, who the hell is Uncle Wally?" Reid muttered to himself as he pulled the rubber tourniquet from his arm.

………………

They had to jet out to the case. Some woman had been killed or something, and then over the boarder some other woman had been killed and evidence at the scene suggested to the CSU lot that the cases were connected. The main reason was the discovery of lady number one's head at the second crime scene.

"An organised killer." Hotch said.

"With no sexual assault." Reid added. He loved saying that in front of JJ, it made her cheeks go pink as he ran his foot up her leg under the table.

"A complete nut case." Was Morgan's intelligent interjection.

JJ giggled and wriggled.

Prentiss sighed and re-did her lippy.

About half way through the flight Reid excused himself and took his messenger bag with him to the men's room.

"What does he do in there for so long?" JJ asked.

………………

Reid got out his mirror and small blade, and the small pack of powder from his front trouser pocket. At least this didn't give him flashbacks to things he would rather forget. He slipped a straw out of his sock (the blue sock) and snorted some lines, and then he rested his head on the cistern and smiled. Yes this was better. Grinning he removed a shoe and pulled out the loose inner sole. Taped to the inside was a picture of some bimbo. Scrap that. Taped inside was a picture of JJ. He sat for the next half an hour hugging his shoe in one hand thinking of JJ.

…………….

A happy smiling Reid sat back down on the other side of the table to JJ.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Eyes wide and nose running slightly he just sat and grinned back. "Fine JJ, thank you for asking." And he could smell her shampoo and underarm deodorant and he could see every little hair on her face twitch and move as she smiled back at him. He looked at her hands resting on the small table separating them and moved his slowly, creeping inch by careful inch until his finger tips touched hers.

"Belt up everyone, we are about to land."

Reid giggled and JJ smiled at him. Finally he had noticed her.

…………….

When they got to the hotel they were divided up into pairs and given rooms. Reid shared with Morgan as per usual. He planned that evening - if the Dead Woman Killer still hadn't been found – to have a drink in the bar. Just a small drink. So he could stare at JJ and smell her washing powder.

"So you have the hots for our JJ then." Morgan was laughing as he spoke.

"I am not entirely sure I know what you mean by that."

"You fancy JJ."

"Why are you telling me this?" Reid was fiddling with the contents of his bag.

"Because you fancy her."

"Yes I know, but why are you giving me information I already know. Diversity is the key Morgan."

…………….

Crime Scene

"Oh no! It's another victim of the Dead Woman Killer." JJ gasped.

Reid ran over to her to offer his support and smiled coyly with one of his half smiles. She spun around when she heard someone behind her and flicked her hair. Those eyes. Those deep limpid pool eyes. They could swallow a man whole and he would never be seen again. She smiled at the look on Spencer's face and winkled her nose in a cute bunny way.

Reid was in love.

He was so far in love that nothing else mattered. The Dead Woman Killer didn't matter. The drugs he had in his bag didn't matter and that other thing which was confusing him but he will probably grow out of if given time and anyway a man could change his mind – that thing didn't really matter right now. All that he could see was JJ.

It was such an obvious match!

Why had he never really seen it before? He was young and intelligent and had his own bookshelves and a car and she was pretty bloody fabulous and looked like she was comfortably well off too. Rumour had it that she had been left gob loads of dosh by a dead auntie who just loved his little JJ and her blonde pony tail. That if nothing else was a reason to be with her!

Yes, yes the other things were annoying, but he could find someone else to go to comic con with, and he was sure if he got her a coffee machine then the crap coffee making will not matter. There was the other thing too – but for now Reid was going to let that drop and see if he could manage to work his way by it.

They stood and looked at the dead body, and pointed out some blood and a missing head. Then they all jumped back in the SUV's and went back to the precinct to get the notes sorted, and to give Reid a big wall map and colouring pencils and felt tip pens.

Spencer's pattern of the moment was triangles, but he loved just to scribble with the hi-lighter pens too.

Hotch looked kindly over at the boy. Ah yes, he was coming along fine. Hardly going outside the lines now. This was one of those big transparent maps which stood central to the room. The light shone from behind him as he manically drew fish over the plastic covering. Silently in his mind he named each fish JJ.

"Reid." Hotchner's hard voice. "Have you found anything out yet?"

"Yes!" Reid stood up straight and looked at the team. "The orange pen lasts longest, but if you want to make a statement you really should use the dark blue one. I have noted that the pink hi-lighter pen seems to shimmer, but the black one dries to a dull brown sort of colour."

"I meant about where we can find the UnSub." Hotch frowned and made a note to change the supplier for black pens.

"Oh ! Yes according to this two dimensional probability surface overlay map which indicates the offenders operating area, I know this sounds crazy but it's just above my purple triangle!"

"Reid, a location please." Hotch was getting irritated.

"Oh sorry. 1543 East Northwest Street. An abandoned building. Second floor, fifth door on the left."

"Thank you Reid." And that look again.

"Oh and Hotch – I think the second step on the main stairway creeks."

Spencer turned around with his pink hi-lighter and looked at the map. There looking at him from the other side, the fish shimmering in their pinkness between them was a sight to behold! JJ smiled back at him and licked her lips slowly. Geez he wanted to snog that woman. He wanted to suck her tongue and run his over her lovely little white teeth. He wanted to hear her gasp in appreciation of his love making skills. Soon Spencer, soon. He blushed slightly, picked up his messenger bag and walked quickly to the bathroom.

Again he locked himself in the cubical and rummaged around in his bag. He pulled out an old battered spoon, a syringe, a lighter, his tourniquet, and the filter from a cigarette. He had to work fast here. He got a nice dose of powder ready on his spoon, and when it was nice and golden brown he sucked it up into the syringe via the filter. (thus avoiding lumpage). Reid injected this concoction between his toes, and while his shoe was off he took the chance to look at JJ in his shoe again.

…………………

In The Bar That Night Sitting on a Green Padded Chair.

He might have over done his illegal drug intake today but it didn't matter. He was aware of the deepening darkness around his eyes, and he was aware that he was losing a bit of weight but it didn't seem to be putting JJ off. She was wearing a very sweet baby pink vest top and very tight jeans. They were the sort of jeans that when she sat down he could see the top of her thong at the back. Black satin. Once again eidetic memory snapped the vision up.

"Erm JJ, I was thinking of going for a stroll around the erm – bar – erm – outside." He started to stand up. "Want to keep me company?"

YES! Yes yes yes !!! at long fecking last! JJ was on her feet and wiggling her way in his direction as fast as she could.

Slow down girl. Don't want to look desperate.

It was dark outside but the night air was warm. His fingers brushed lightly against hers and he felt a tightening in the bottom of his stomach. Did this beautiful woman really desire this dirty bed wetting druggy? It seemed that way. Reid suddenly turned so he was facing her.

"JJ"

"Spence."

"You won't think I am too forward to ask you for a kiss will you?"

"Oh Spence! I thought you would never ask!"

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. He could feel her body tight against his. He could feel her heart beating and her chest. Yes he could feel her chest. Oh well. It was something he would have to learn to put up with. Reid smirked to himself.

Reid dipped his head and put his hands linked behind JJ's head.

The kiss was long. She sucked his tongue and ran hers over his teeth. She nibbled gently on his bottom lip as her hands moved down to clasp Reid's butt in her hands and as they swapped saliva, and as he felt her chest pushing hard against him, and as he opened his eyes to see those cold icy blue ones looking back at him, he realised.

It was not JJ he wanted after all.

It was Floyd.

Or Aaron.

Actually any bloke rather than JJ.

……………………..

**END

* * *

**


End file.
